japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Handa Shinichi
Handa Shinichi (半田 真一) is a midfielder for the original Raimon team. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is now the coach of the new Inazuma KFC. Background He was born on an unknown date to two unnamed parents. His childhood is a complete mystery. During his second year of high school, he and Someka joined Endou's soccer club. He and Someoka were in the soccer club back in elementary school, but until now they couldn't play because there was no soccer club; as they found it very hard to talk, and ask to join as Endou was the only member there along with the manager Aki. Personality Handa Shinichi is shown and seen as being a very kind, caring and optimistic young person, yet is also a little lazy. He is close friends with Kageno Jin, despite the fact that he always gets scared by him when he appears silently. He often hangs around with Kabeyama Heigorou, and Shishido Sakichi but mainly he is in the background reading. As an adult he enjoy teaching young little kids about the sport of soccer. As he is also the KFC soccer coach in Inazuma Eleven GO. Appearance He has light brown tan skin, thick eyebrows, short, and dark brown messy hair, that seems to have grown longer when he joins the Dark Emperors. His eyes are a shade of dark brown as well. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he now wears a white collared long sleeve shirt with a blue striped tie, dark grey pants and brown shoes. Abilities Rolling Kick Zigzag Spark Cyclone Freeze Shot Shooting Star Shooting Force Ikemen UP! Revolution V Mogura Shuffle Odin Sword Britannia Cross Dribble Plus 20 Wonder Trap Plasma Ball Technique Plus 20 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 He is one of the original members in the Raimon Eleven. He truly cares for his team. He was shown to believe (just like the others) in Endou and believe in their way of soccer. In episode 1, he seen reading a book in the club room neglating practice. During practice, he was able to learn Rolling Kick. In the video game against Occult he was the only person who passed the ball to Someoka rather than passing it to Gouenji. When Kidou replaced Shishido and changed their formation, he was angered saying that it was not their soccer, though he was able to overcome it because it was for the best of the team. They then won against Teikoku Gakuen and Zeus. Season 2 He was badly injured when Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm attacked Raimon Junior High. During the time when he was in the hospital, Handa complained about himself because he isn't strong enough. The next time he appears he has joined the Dark Emperors, and used the power of the Aliea Meteorite along with the other old teammates (plus Sugimori from Mikage Sennou and Nishigaki from Kidokawa Seishuu). They were using it because it would give them more power than the others. Though he realized along with the others that what they were doing was wrong and finally came back to his senses when Endou Mamoru made them remember what playing soccer should really be about. Season 3 During the FFI, when Inazuma Japan was formed, he and the other old members of Raimon cheered on for them during their matches. Much later on, when Inazuma Japan had a video conference with Raimon, Handa cheered them on for their next and final match against Little Gigant (he was the one who showed them the new Raimon Soccer club team, which now had lots of members). They were happy to hear that Inazuma Japan won. He is seen later at the graduation in Raimon, he is seen to have leveled up, being able to steal the ball from Ichinose Kazuya. After the match, they listened to Endou's last words before they ended their school year. In episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Endou Mamoru's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he, and along with the rest of Raimon, were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. Then in episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's keep playing soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed to. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' He appeared in episode 46 as the coach of the Inazuma KFC. He is seen standing next to little kids which are his students. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded After Raimon won the Football Frontier, they were congratulated by other young people at school. Hibiki suggested them to have a practice match against Spain's team, Barcelona Orb. Handa didn't play in the match, but he stayed on the bench watching the others, and he was shocked when he saw that none of their hissatsu wazas worked against Barcelona Orb. In the end, Raimon lost 0-13, with everyone on the field being fatigued. The president of Japan's Soccer Association told them they had to disband and transfer to other schools in order to strenghten Japan's soccer. Like the rest of his teammates, Handa was shocked by the news and disappointed about the idea. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' Handa, along with his teammates from Raimon, had a match against Ogre in the finals of the Football Frontier. After Zagomel stopped The Phoenix with Needle Hammer, he, Matsuno and Kurimatsu were injured by Eskaba's Death Rain. He was later on replaced by Shourin. Quotes *Hi let's be friends Relationships 'Someoka Ryuugo' 'Endou Mamoru' 'Kageno Jin' 'Kazemaru Ichirouta' 'Matsuno "Max" Kuusuke' 'Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu' 'Kabeyama Heigorou' 'Megane Kakeru' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His blood type is ???. *His english version name is Steve Grim. *He is always frightened by the presence of Kageno Jin. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hiro Shimono *'English' : ??? :all information on Handa Shinchi came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Handa_Shinichi Gallery Handa Shinichi.jpg|Handa in the Inazuma Eleven anime series Category:Characters Category:Males